ruleofcovenantfandomcom-20200215-history
Etiquette
The Invicus have a very strict ettiquette that all members of the Covenant must adhere to. Breaches of Etiquette can result in serious ramifications and can result in your Standing within the Invictus to be affected. In Invictus Courts all members of that Court, regardless of Clan or Covenant, are required to address the Invictus using the following etiquette. No superior should ever be made to wait for an inferior. Superior kindred should speak before inferiors in all matters. They should not be made to wait for them to finish. Breaking this rule implies a direct challenge of authority, and it is an acceptable lead-in to a duel of monomacy (even if it were unintentional - unless it were directly caused by the superior). It is not appropriate to physically fight in Court and unless permitted by the Constable, you may not carry arms in Court. The act of drawing a weapon or touching the hilt of a blade is indicative of a declaration of war against a member of court. You may approach a harpy at any appropriate time with business regardless of standing, terms of address still apply. Many Invictus Elders do not approve of modern technology and its methods and communication when not in Court is most frequently done by courier, letter or messenger. Etiquette Standing When addressing kindred of substantially lower standing levels or lower you can refer to them however you like, and if you so please, punish them publicly as you see fit. More to the point, why are you talking to this whelp? When addressing kindred of lower '''standing levels lower, it is polite to use the formal tone, however you may refer to them as you like. You may administer appropriate punishment for any misdemeanour. When addressing kindred of approximate '''equal '''standing above or below, it is polite to use the formal tone and to talk with your equal with respect. However, take care to account for blood potency, and the demeanor of the individual involved. You must not directly talk with a kindred of '''higher '''standing levels higher, on approach you must wait for the kindred of quality to acknowledge you. Do not interrupt them. During address you must use the use the formal tone or appropriate submissive tone. If the member of court does not acknowledge you, you must go through other channels. If the matter is urgent, and a kindred of quality has asked you to approach the member of court you must wait until an appropriate time to give them the message using the submissive tone. It is also polite to bow your head and avert your eyes. You may not approach members of court with '''substantially higher '''standing levels or more, if they approach you, you must be kneeling and must not speak unless spoken to. When speaking you must use the appropriate submissive tone. It is also advisable not to make any eye contact. If they are speaking to you, it has purpose, so don't waste their time. Family When a kindred is '''related by blood, a title to explain the relationship is often appended to the name. Relationships consist of: sire, childe, sibling, aunt, and uncle ''are common terms. Members of the same clan who are not close blood relatives may customarily be referred to as ''cousin. Those who share a bloodline, but are somehow not close blood relatives, are sometimes referred to as a close cousin or blooded brethren, whenever it seems appropriate to reveal the nature of their relationship. When speaking of a sibling or cousin, it is sometimes convenient to indicate the relative order of Embrace. Formal address is still often required in addition to this when talking to higher status family. To address lovers one uses the intimate tone, simply by stating the Kindred's first name. This is indicative of kindred that have had relations. Blood Potency Blood potency also effects your social standing. When addressing members of court with higher blood potency, in deference to their Beast you should assume that they are one social rank higher than you and vise versa if lower. If a Kindred hides their blood potency this rule still applies it is simply harder to gauge. Terms of Address Formal An address in the formal tone is a simple combination of the titles of esteem, tribute and function. If the member of court being addressed has no title or function then his last name will suffice. This mode of address is completely neutral. of Function [ Age] of Esteem Surname Office or Title Councillor, Alder, Baron Blackwell, High Regent of Wales Submissive An address in the submissive tone, if the member of court is of higher standing, you address them formally and refer to them throughout the conversation as Sir, or Your Lordship. If the member of court is substantially higher, in reference one must precede their name with Most, an ingratiating (and complimentary) term followed by titles of esteem, tribute and function. e.g. The Most Admirable Councillor Alder Baron Blackwell, High Regent of Wales. When talking directly, 'The' and any specific details of title are dropped from the phrase and only the last name is used. i.e. Most Admirable Blackwell. Speech in the submissive tone is particularly recommended for any one who wishes to underscore his own inferiority to the Kindred in question, most especially in attempts to ingratiate himself. This speaks volumes when applied in public discussion; this tone can indicate, among other things, an Oath of Servitude to the Kindred named, a genuine admission of chaste admiration or a cowering fear. Note that even the slightest hint of sarcasm indicates an insult. Disparaging Using the disparaging tone to belittle another vampire, one uses the following address. This mode of address is appropriate in only two situations: First to assert ones superiority over the Kindred in question or second, to issue a challenge intended to provoke an angry response. A sarcastic tone can help get the message across. My of Esteem Name My Lord Wright Category:Invictus